His Angel, Her Guardian
by ForgottenDespair
Summary: A story about a Hunter and a Witch. I hope you guys enjoy. Rated T for slight language. HunterxWitch
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guy's, this is Forgotten here. This is my first story, and I warn you i'm not the best writer. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 1!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It seemed like all he ever did anymore. The same thing every day and then repeat. Kill, eat, observe, and wait. Wait for his chance to get close to her. He wasn't sure why he suddenly had this emotion-he hardly remembered what it was- it was simply something about her. It wasn't hatred, he knew that for sure. If it was, he'd end up being dead. The others knew how strong her kind really was. But, it was something else. Something he couldn't quite name.

Each day, after he had eaten his prey, he'd jump across the rooftops till he reached the current alley she sat in, watching silently. She was never hard to find, even when she moved time to time, all he had to do was listen for her sobs. He swore he could hear her from miles away, but that might just be because of his enhanced senses. A human could probably only hear her from a close distance.

Today he managed to find her about three hours after he woke up. He assumed it was noon, but it was hard to tell do to the excessive amount of smoke in the air. The Tank busted down another building, he guessed, or possibly one of the Smokers lingering about had one too many cigarettes. It didn't matter; he just knew it was too dark to tell what the time of day was. The cloaked figure perched himself on the side of the building, staring intently down into the alleyway, and finally laid his eyes on her.

She was sitting in the alley, hunched over. Her razor sharp claws hid her face as she wept, instead of their usual resting spot on the ground before her. They were stained dark red from the blood of her past victims. Long, blond hair was covered in dirt and slightly tangled, which concealed her face as well. He never saw her face with his own eyes, but he'd seen glimpses of her eyes through her hair. They were a striking pale yellow, standing out in the darkness of the city. She was also extremely pale, maybe even a bit gray to him. Her clothing appeared to be strips of what he guessed used to be her underwear or a gown of some sort. It was tattered around the edges, but not enough to reveal anything.

He found her...stunning to look at. She was beautiful, in his mind, but he still hardly knew a thing about her. And she didn't know him, no, probably never even seen him. But he knew she wouldn't be fond of him. His eyes flickered down to a piece of broken glass beside him. His eyes remained hidden behind his dirty, faded dark blue hood, so you could only see the lower half of his face. Around his mouth was blood-stained from his last few meals, as was his sharp yellow teeth. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He was a beast, a Hunter. She'd never hesitate to maul him if he disturbed her. Shifting his gaze back to the girl, he began to wonder his usual thoughts, wishing to forget the subject. But then he began to think about what might have happened if he approached her. Often he would wonder if he should dare try it, but every time he stayed on his spot on the roof, continuing his surveillance in silence. He knew she was dangerous, despite how harmless she seemed. He's seen the dead bodies of her victims before, after having her fit of crying disturbed by anyone, even some of her own kind, an infected. Her deadliness matched that of a Tank. There was no doubt in his mind that she would rip him to shreds.

The Hunter watched for a few hours more until he grew tired, and jumped across to another building. He assumed it had been about 7 hours, so it'd be at least around night. He had long lost his desire to chase after the survivors; the usual ones he found were smart and lingered in groups. It was smarter-and safer- to go after the fools who decide they could handle being alone in a zombie apocalypse. Sadly, it seems those people are all gone now though, unless they've all hidden themselves somewhere. He pulled himself into an abandoned window, which lead to a small musky bedroom. It was long forgotten, and the door was barred from the inside, so no one could access it. The rotting corpse of a small child had been here, but it looked like someone had eaten the rest, or dragged him off somewhere. The Hunter didn't mind though, it gave him less work to do.

The hunter climbed into the tattered bed, closing his eyes. He had no reason to fear of being attacked or killed in his sleep, he knew the survivors couldn't access here. Only other infected. But they weren't a problem for him.

After what seemed like ages, he fell asleep. And he dreamed of what he deemed his Fallen Angel, the cadence of her cries echoing in his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Rate and Review if you'd like me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to write Chapter 2 while being home sick today. This one's longer than Chapter 1 was, Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Please not I do not own L4D in any way, the game itself and it's characters belong to Valve.**

* * *

The Hunter blinked open his eyes, glancing groggily at the broken window. He could faintly hear sobs down from the street. She was moving.

With a yawn he sat up, shaking the blanket off. He stretched in a dog-like manner before jumping out the window, landing expertly on the ground with a soft thump. He quickly leaped onto an abandoned car, scanning the street for any signs of life besides the zombies who usually lingered about. They had no special talents, compared to the others. The most they did was run around mauling either each other or waiting for some living human to wander by. Snorting disgustedly, not wanting to eat something stale, he jumped onto the nearest building, surveying the next street. All he could see was more common infected. He leaped across a few more buildings, looking for breakfast before he finally found something edible. It wasn't very large, just a lone creature. He tilted his head, watching it.

It walked like him almost, on all fours. It had floppy things on the sides of its head, which he assumed was the thing's ears. Or maybe it's hair. But then why was it completely covered in it? Maybe it was just how the thing's skin looked. No matter, food is food. The hunter leaped down onto the street, crouching down and slowly advancing closer to his prey. The thing sniffed, and looked in his direction, and made a loud bark as it was overwhelmed by the predator.

The hunter looked proudly down at his kill, and took a bit out of it. Immediately, he began gagging, falling over. After a few moments he coughed up hair, covered in blood, dirt, and saliva. Why was it so hairy? With a growl, the hunter began tearing the fur off, till it was completely bald. He cautiously leaned down, hesitating before taking a bite.

It tasted like human almost. Nice, warm, juicy, salty, and bloody. Just the way he liked it. It was slightly chewy in some parts, though, but he could deal with it. It was savory, maybe even better than humans and cows. Sometimes the cows were just too chewy for his tastes. He bit into part of the muscle and ripped it clean from the bone, enjoying both the sound and taste. It sounded like ripping paper from a book. Maybe this thing was an extremely hairy, evolved human. Yes, that must be it.

He ate half of the creature before lifting his head, licking his bloody lips. It was a fulfilling meal, and he had enough left for tomorrow's breakfast. Grabbing the creature's femur with his mouth, he raced back to his 'home', dropping it in the closet where the poor kid used to be. He then retreated out, closing the door and barricading it so none of the others could steal the following day's meal. With that he jumped out of the building again, to continue his daily routine. First, he had to find her. This took a while, but eventually he heard her cries inside an abandoned store of some sort. He crawled inside, keeping low to no disturb her. He'd rather keep his organs intact today.

The store was filled with an interesting aroma. A mixture of rotten and fresh food, and death. It was littered with the dead bodies, from young kids all the way to the elderly. Then there was all the food scattered about, some of it rotten, while some managed to stay fresh. The Hunter wandered down the store, his claws creating a clicking noise on the tile floor. It ceased as he froze in place, staring down one of the long forgotten aisles. He found her.

She was crouched on the floor, her cries having gone silent. This was strange, as usually she'd be weeping all day. Then he noticed the bag sitting in front of her, ripped open on the side, allowing a river of white flakes to rush out. He curiously watched as she took one of her claws and stuck it into the white material, and then pulled it out. She sniffed and stuck it in her mouth, eating whatever flakes came up on her finger, then simply repeated. So that explained why she never ate her victims- she ate this strange bagged meat. Or, at least, he thought it was some type of meat.

At one point she got up, and began her sobbing, and headed in his direction. Nervous, he quickly jumped behind a tipped over shopping cart, and watched as she walked past, leaving the store to return to her alleyway. As her cries faded into the distance, he scampered into the aisle she was in and stared at the bag. It was pure white, with a bright red line around each end. It had a strange thing on the front, in a matching red color, 'Sugar'.

What kind of meat was 'Sugar?' Was it like a hairy human? The hunter leaned down, giving it a sniff. There really wasn't any sort of scent to it. His curiosity got the best of him, and he stuck his clawed hand into the 'sugar', taking some out. Giving it another sniff, he hesitantly licked it up, smacking his lips. It wasn't meat, that was for sure. It was...something else. It was fairly sweet, and a bit crunchy. It wasn't bad, actually. He still preferred his hairy and non hairy humans, the occasional cow. He stuck his hand in it again, pulling more out and eating it. Then he had an idea. With a grunt, he scooped the spilled contents back into the bag, and attempted to carry it out. Almost immediately it began to spill out of a ripped part that he failed to cover. The Hunter dropped the bag, deciding to try and find another bag that wasn't open. Running back to the aisle, he looked around until he found an untouched bag, fallen over on the ground in the same packaging. Grabbing it, he triumphantly trotted out of the store, and headed to his 'room'.

Tomorrow, he decided, he attempt to get up early and find the girl. When he did, he would approach her after what felt like ages of watching. Then, if she showed signs that she'd rip his heart out, he'd offer her the 'sugar', which he assumed was the human's word for it. Humans had strange words. Anyways, when he'd offer the sugar she'd cease her attack, and eat. Then possibly trust him and not want to kill him, but get to know him too. Or she might just kill him afterwards. He hoped not.

He dropped the sugar in the closet as well when he reached his room, proud about both his plan and the fact his hairy human was still there. He closed the door and jumped out of the room, heading to the alleyway. The Hunter still had a few hours to go before he should rest, so why waste time? As he reached the building, he sat on his usual rooftop, in his usual spot, observing the girl as he always does.

He really hoped she didn't kill him tomorrow. Those claws looked sharper than his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to rate/review for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with finishing up school, and other things. But now I finished the chapter, wooo! /party. Haha, anyways thanks guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, and got kinda bleh at the end, I was fairly tired when I finished typing this up. As far as I know the grammar and spelling is completely correct, but forgive me if I'm wrong. Also, please read the last few lines at that note at the bottom please, thanks! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was two hours early, about nine in the morning, when the Hunter set out to find the girl. Some of the smoke had cleared, so you could somewhat see the sun in the sky. He had brought the package of sugar, and was hoping he wouldn't become her breakfast instead. He had also finished up his hairy human, which was still quite delicious. Maybe he'd spot another one on his way. That'd be nice.

He reached the alley in about ten minutes, and peered over the edge of the rooftop he usually was perched on. The girl was down there under the broken light, weeping as she usually does. The Hunter was pretty sure she didn't leave to eat yet. He hoped not. And if she didn't, he hoped he wouldn't be her meal. He stared down into the alley, contemplating how to do this in the safest way. He could just drop the bag and run, but then she wouldn't know he was the one giving it to her. She could think it was the smelly one giving it to her who always has a cigarette, or the fat bulging one who explodes when shot, and brings the common with its bile. She could even think it was the big over-sized one who always is throwing things around. He thought the giant one was on steroids, or had been in his previous life, but you never know.

Finally, he had an idea, and climbed down the rooftop into the street, and made his way to the alley. He stopped at the corner and peering into the alley. She was currently facing his direction, her hair covering her face. The hunter took a deep breath and grabbed the 'Sugar' with his teeth, and dropped to all fours. That'd seem less threatening to her, maybe. He then proceeded into the alleyway cautiously, keeping his eyes on the girl.

Within a few moments, her crying ceased and she stared at him, growling lowly. Her golden yellow eyes pierced through her hair, staring at the Hunter as he approached. He froze, staring at the girl for a moment before creeping closer, till he was about two feet away. The girl had ceased her growling, and now just looked unsure. She stared at him, tensing up. The Hunter moved closer still, till he was a foot away, and dropped the sugar. Then he sat on his haunches, staring at her from under his hood.

The girl glanced at the Hunter, shifting a bit uncomfortably. The hunter, just gave a big grin, hoping that'd she'd maybe realize he wasn't trying to eat her. Instead, well, the girl shifted away, letting out a whimper or whine like noise. He couldn't really tell. But he knew it was bad. The hunter quickly stopped grinning, and crept back over to the girl so he was yet again a foot away. He grabbed the sugar, and put it back down by her. She glanced up at the hunter, then down at the sugar before slipped a claw into the bag, tearing it open and watching a river of the white substance flow out. Giving the hunter another glance, she slowly stuck a claw into it, pulling it out and sticking in her mouth.

He smiled as she continued, and put his own hand in to eat some. It was actually pretty tasty. And as far as he knew, there hadn't been any hairy humans roaming around. So, sugar would be the next thing until he found some meat. And he didn't really mind anyways. He was just happy with his current progress he had made. Turns out she wouldn't claw his eyes out.

After about ten minutes the girl had stopped and was now staring at the Hunter, who was staring back. Suddenly it had gotten...awkward for him. He shifted around and sat back on his haunches, glancing around. He honestly didn't think he'd get this far.

He stopped and looked at the girl next to him, realizing something. She wasn't crying. Why was that, though? No matter what time of day, even if it was night she would be crying, after every meal as well. They stared at each other again, dead in the eyes this time. Well, the hunter was looking her in the eye, as the girl stared where his eyes should be, hidden underneath his hood. He leaned back as she reached for the hood, longing to see what was beneath. The Hunter scooted back, which caused her to withdraw her hand with a whimper.

The Hunter glanced at her before at the ground. He might as well be going. He needed meat anyways, and he really didn't know what to do next. He'd figure it out. The girl had begun her crying again, starting out a bit slowly before growing to her usual volume. Then, he did something that probably would cause him to get his eyes clawed out.

He nuzzled her cheek.

This had caught her off-guard, and she stared at the Hunter as he leaped away, off to do his usual activities. She raised a clawed hand to her cheek, her crying silenced at the moment.

Nothing could have hid the blush in her cheeks as she began crying again.

* * *

**Told you guys it got really bleh at the end, sorry about that. Anyways R/R for the next chapter! Also, I need your help. I'm going to do a pairing between two survivors in this story. It won't be revolved around them, this is still about our kawaii Hunter and Witch, but they'll be shown a few times. SO, I need you guys to tell me your favorite survivor pairing, out of all 8 survivors. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for how late the next chapter is. I ended up going on vacation and never had a real chance to work on it. The next chapter will be up sooner I promise. My goal will probably to try and put up at least one chapter a week, so I have time to go through it, make sure there's no errors, revise, all that stuff. **

** Also, I will be starting school on August 21, so that might also slow chapters down a bit, but they wont be a month late like this chapter was. Again my apologies for that. But, I did manage to see all the new followers and reviews I got, so thanks so much guys! I honestly wasn't expecting it haha.**

**Anyways, I didn't see all of your guys pairings in time, so I will doing the one I already written down before I did see them, sorry. After this story is done or almost done I'll make the ones you guys asked for into one-shots maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Hunter growled in annoyance as the obese man behind made another gurgling noise, whacking him again with his hand, this time nearly sending him over the edge of the building. He looked over his shoulder at him and growled, causing the ticking time bomb to back up and hop off the rooftop, landing on the ground with a thud. He watched it carefully as the other infected stumbled off down the street, before turning out of sight. It must have gotten the message, finally. The Hunter was just about certain that was the dumbest out of the lot of special infected.

With a huff he turned back to stare at the street, staring intently at the alley about halfway down it. In there was the red door, and he knew who was in it. Maybe he could grab a quick bite to eat before finding the girl. He hadn't had much luck finding another hairy human, sadly.

It had been three days since he had finally approached her, and somehow managed to still be in one piece. And for the past three days, he replaced his post on the roof to a few feet away from her, listening for anything that could endanger either of them as she sat their crying softly. Her crying had seemed to lose its volume in the past few days, which he figured to be a good thing. It bothered him, hearing her cry all the time. It wasn't annoying to him, maybe to the others, but not him. He wanted her to stop crying, just so she could be happy. He'd have to figure out how to do that later. Right now, he needed to focus on breakfast. Or was it lunch?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door open, and jumped up. He jumped across a couple of rooftops quietly before crouch down, cautiously approaching the edge of the roof. These humans were smart. They actually look up and watch for the smelly ones with the long tongues, the time bomb, or the ones like him. Who pounced on their prey, and ripped them to shreds-almost like what the girl does- except not as deadly. He stared down into the alley, staring at the now open door.

The first one out was an elderly man dressed in green, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, much like the smelly ones would have when they aren't strangling people. The Hunter watched as he glanced around, checking for any infected. "It's clear people, let's go!" He said, beginning to move forward. He was then followed by a dark-skinned male in a very official looking outfit. Both he and the elderly man were armed with the automatic guns. He watched as the darker one followed the elderly, and glanced over his shoulder, "C'mon guys, let's go!" The hunter watched as two more came out, a male and a female. The male was covered in strange writing, which made absolutely no sense to the hunter. Maybe it was directions so they don't get lost? Humans were strange creatures, writing on themselves. The girl had her hair up in a ponytail, and wore a bright red jacket, and stayed close to the male who had writing on him, murmuring things back and forth to each other.

The hunter curiously tilted his head, remained crouched on the rooftop. Maybe he could spare them for a bit, and just see what they're doing. That couldn't hurt, right? There was other food lying around maybe more hairy humans. That'd be good right now.

He backed up from the edge to avoid being seen by the humans, silently began watching them as they began heading down the street, shooting the few lone common rambling around. His eyes landed on an alley across the street, where the chubby man from earlier was sitting, waiting for the survivors to walk by. The Hunter sighed, knowing how idiotic the infected was thinking. At least there'd be less of them wandering around; they were extremely annoying and bothersome, despite how useful they can be in some situations.

Deciding to get a better view, the hunter quickly leaped to a higher building, landing on the top just as he heard what he assumed to be the survivors. He crept to the side of the roof, to get a better look.

The street was now eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the survivors, who were pointing their weapons around, the flashlights attached to them being their only source of light besides the raging fires, the occasional flickering street lamp. His curiousity was increasing with every second. Who were these survivors? Why were they here? More importantly why they weren't /dead/ yet. He's seen them once before, getting flung arouund helplessly like dolls by the largest infected-the one he assumed was on steroids. They should be dead by now, but they weren't,but they should. Maybe they were super strong like the steroid infected.

The hunters thoughts were interrupted when one of the survivors spoke up, saying something about a "boomer" being around. This got him even more curious, what was a boomer? Was it a gun? Maybe it was another type of human, more delicious than hairy humans! That would yummy.

Out of nowhere there was a loud barfing noise, followed by loud explosion. The hunter quickly glanced to where the chubby one had been, only seeing the lower part of him remaining. One down, about a hundred more annoying time bombs to go.

"Ugh, that damn Boomer got it's shit on me!" The one with writing on him exclaimed, wiping off the chubby ones bile. So it was the chubby one they call a "boomer." It did make a bit more sense then calling a human that. He already knew what would happen next.

The loud screecbing of the undead made the survivors spin, their guns at the ready. "Here they come!" The dark-skinned one shouted. Immediately, down at the other end of the streets, the common began surging over the fence blocking the road, heading towards the survivors wildly. The hunter laid down, his arms dangling over the edge of the building as he watched the survivors shoot at the crowd, backing up as they did. In a minute the horde had completely disappeared.

The common could never do anything right.

The hunter quickly got up and backed away from the ledge, to avoid being seen, and began heading back to the alley, towards the sound of the girl's cries.

He'd keep an eye on the survivors.

* * *

**Okay I will admit this chapter really sucked. The main purpose of this chapter is to introduce the survivors as our lovely little hunter buddy is going to run into them a few times. I'm really sorry about this chapter. Will do better in the upcoming chapters, I promise. Comment/rate/whatever you guys do, thanks!**

**Edit;; I really don't know if this tells you guys if i edit something, but here goes nothing. Im going to start updated the process of my stories on my profile, so if you wanna know the current status of any story, thats the area to check, or just send me a message even. As I said on my profile, Im really sorry i haven't updated on a month (which i said i wouldn't, sorry D:). Schools been hard for me recently, and well schools first. What ill start doing is ill try and set up a date when when the chapter should about be up, so that should help. I do read each and every one of your reviews, and i really am thankful, you guys rock ;D. The next chapter will definitely be up soon, i have to read over it/revise it, and then just upload for you guys. As i also mentioned, i might also begin a COD story based around zombies once I'm caught up with this, and maybe a short story i made. We'll see. Stay tuned!**

**Stay beautiful/handsome ;D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Its finally updated guys :D. C'mon, cheer.**

**...**

**...**

**...Fine don't then D:.**

**Heh-heh, anyways sorry for delay, as I said I've been up to my eyes in school work. So, chapters may be coming slowly until im caught up, my apologies. But, I'm going to start putting story updates on my profile, so just check there to see how far along I am. Also, I started a Call of Duty fanfiction titled Nightmare, so go check that out if you want. It's my first try at a first-person point of view so lets see where this goes. Thanks so much for the reviews guys, like I said I read every one I get so...yep. Thanks ;D.**

**Also, If you guys have any stories, maybe if you want me to review them or just check them out, I'd love to, just send me a message. I haven't read any in a while- and my favorite story hasn't been updated in a while, or has my favorite author posted recently I believe. But yea, let me know c:.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The air had grown chillier despite the heat of the fires burning in the nearly desolate city, decorating the sky in a cascade of fiery oranges, blood reds, dandelion yellows and deadly blacks. Half the time the night sky was covered by it like a blanket, concealing the stars and moon behind it. But tonight was different. There was enough wind to just clear up some of the vibrant paint blanket, revealing a stunning starry night sky, with a bright full moon. It could be called breath-taking, if you weren't being smothered by the smell of smoke and death within the city.

The hunter stared up at the sky, letting out a sigh. Not a depressed one, but the kind you take when you set your eyes on something so beautiful, it's hard to believe it's actually real, actually there. He'd never seen such beauty before in the sky, and he was thankful for the breeze for letting him see it. It was unlikely he ever would again. He glanced behind him at the girl, who was staring at the sky as well, a few tears sliding down her face. With every passing day, she grew quieter and quieter in her mournful sobs, which brought great felicity to the Hunter. He admired her long, once luscious hair, now a white as pure as the moon, her vibrant gold eyes, which at the moment were full of silvery blue tears, no longer hidden behind her hair, and her slender body.

She was beautiful, in every way, to him.

Snapping out of his admiring thoughts, he realized something else about her. She was shivering, not because of crying, but just because it was colder than usual. Her skinny frame shook as a frail leaf would in a cool autumn breeze, threatening to break away from its mighty branch, and fall to the ground in the purest grace.

Frowning, he began to think of a way to warm her up-he didn't want her to sit in the cold all night! His first thought was finding a blanket to wrap her up in, or a jacket, but then he realized most of them were torn up or bloodied, or on an misfortunate corpse. Plus, it'd take much too long to search for one; he didn't want to leave her alone for too long. What if one of the humans showed up? He didn't want her to die, either. He thought of one other solution that would be quick, easy, and simple.

He would offer her his hoodie.

If he could figure out how to take it off without ripping it. He glanced at his claws, grown to the sharpness of knives, grown where fingernails should be. Also, he didn't quite remember how to pull it off; he had worn it since his rebirth. But, it was worth a shot. He would do anything for his angel.

Sitting back on his haunches, he reached up and grabbed the faded blue-grey hood atop his head carefully, trying not to rip it or rip his head up. He figured that he'd have to pull it over his head, seeing as there was no metallic string on the front, like he had seen some forgotten ones have.

He began to pull the hoodie up, managing to get it over his head. After struggling with the sleeves, he managed to take it completely off, beaming proudly at himself. The Hunter then quietly advanced to the girl, who was still shivering, her golden gaze transfixed on the illuminated sky. He sat next to her, offering out the faded, blood-stained jacket, grinning ear-to-ear in triumph. The girl blinked, glancing between the jacket and the boy in front of him, and carefully took it from his claws. She sat there frustrated, trying to put it on. It's not an easy task with nails the size of a small hairy human, and as sharp as a needle.

She glanced at the Hunter with a frown, a pleading look in her eye. He stared back for a moment, thinking, before cautiously advancing toward her, taking the hoodie back. Standing up, he gently began putting it on her, trying not to hurt her by accident. After a few moments he sat down next to her, glancing up and down. It was a bit big for her bony frame, but it would do, and she didn't seem to mind. The girl looked at him, and shuffled a bit closer, making the Hunter a bit nervous. The next move caught him off guard.

She gently put one of her pale hands to his cheek, her golden eyes focused on his face, studying each and every feature. The hunter stared back, almost lost in her eyes. He never really liked anyone seeing his face; he hasn't even looked at his own since he was reborn, in fear of looking like a monster. He was well aware of the fact he was one- even if no one else thought so- but he knew the truth. And he was okay with that. But he didn't want to be aware that he did look like that, and be stuck with that on his mind till his final passing.

Hours seemed to pass when in all reality it was a few simple minutes before the girl removed her hand, a small smile on her face. She shuffled even closer and leaned in, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

Stunned, he blinked, unsure of why. But, he didn't mind, actually he was more relieved, and he wrapped his arms around her too, welcoming the slight warmth from her body, the sweet smell of her skin. It was so perfect, it almost didn't feel real, it felt like he was dreaming, and the world was floating. He didn't feel like he was a mindless corpse now, but instead... alive. He felt like he was before his demise, before his rebirth.

After a moment they let go for a mere moment, just to lie down, and cuddled up together, enjoying that peaceful moment in time. They watched the night sky together, before falling asleep next to one another, just like that, cuddled in each other's arms, not a care in the world. Tonight, their only concern was each other.

And neither of them wanted it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to review for more, go check out my newest story, and cya around!**

**By the way, I like that shirt. Stay gorgeous/handsome ;D.**


End file.
